Blake's Books
by InfiniteWordForge
Summary: In this short story Blake owns a book store on a quiet street in Vale.


The bell above the door rang, an irritating sound that Blake came to despise even though it meant potential customers, something her little store needed to stay open. She lowered the heavy, hard cover book in her hands, lowering her reading glasses to the small table beside her armchair as she looked towards the entrance. This store was more than just her job, it was her home and sanctuary and having people coming and going as they pleased only served to annoy her. But as she laid eyes upon her latest visitor she felt as if she had fallen into one of her fantasy tales.

Walking towards the front counter, behind which she sat, strode a tall woman with golden hair and amethyst eyes, a smile on her face that spoke of confidence and pride. Indeed, this woman was more beautiful than any heroine in her books and she couldn't help but stare in awe of her.

The woman leaned on the counter, letting the silver and onyx necklace of a kind of flame dangle from her neck. "Are you the owner?" She asked, her voice not too soft nor too loud.

"I am." Blake replied, her tone softer than she intended. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a book, actually."

"Well, you've come to the right place."

The comment made the woman smile and give Blake a light chuckle, the sound was almost musical to her ears. She carefully placed her papyrus book mark between the pages and closed the volume she held, setting it beside her glasses as she rose to her feet. She tried to avoid the blond's eyes but couldn't, something held her fast.

"What kind of book are you looking for?" Blake asked.

The woman straightened, reaching into the breast pocket of the plaid shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way. "It's a birthday gift for my sister." She explained, handing the paper over.

Blake accepted it, opening it with her thumb and forefinger. The name was written sloppily and in such bad penmanship it made her want to chastise whomever wrote it. Then she read the name and recognized it as one of her favorite titles, either the blond had good taste or it was a request from her fore mentioned sister.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm afraid we don't have any copies of this book."

The woman sighed. "I was afraid of that." She said. "No one seems to have one."

"It's a rather old title." Blake handed the paper back to her. "It would be rather hard to find. Tell me, did your sister ask for this?"

She shook her head. "I remember her reading it several years ago and she adored it but, unfortunately, it was school property and we moved. I was hoping to find it but I guess it's kind of pointless." She stuffed the paper into her pocket and gave Blake a helpless grin. "Thanks, though."

Blake watched her turn to leave, her expression sadder than when she walked in. She must have been hoping beyond hope that she would find it here, it made Blake feel sorry for her. She watched the woman's back head for the door, biting her lip she debated with herself fiercely but in the end she relented.

"Wait." She called after her and the blond woman turned.

Blake leaned over and retrieved a book from under the counter, it was old but still in good condition. She set it on the counter as the other woman returned, her eyes widening when she saw the title.

"This is my personal copy." Blake said. "I had it here so I could read it again when I finished the other one," she glanced at her chair and the book on the table beside it, "But you take it."

"Are you sure?" She asked, her eyes filled with surprise.

Blake nodded. "I get the feeling your sister will enjoy it more than I will."

The woman picked up the book, a broad smile appearing on her face. "Thank you! Thank you so much, miss-"

"It's Blake. Blake Belladonna."

The woman extended a hand, a form of greeting Blake tried to avoid as much as possible. "I'm Yang Xiao Long." She beamed.

Blake hesitated but something about the woman made her smile. She raised a hand and shook hers, meeting her eyes earnestly for the first time since she walked in.

"It's nice to meet you."


End file.
